Under the Shade of the Summer Tree
by SilverAsTheFox
Summary: One shot! Kirihara takes Sakuno out for a small stroll in the park. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Poke. Poke.

Sakuno twitched, the arm coming up to hide her face from the offending pokes. She grumbled something unintelligible and turned over. Kirihara pouted at her complete disregard for him and continued his prodding.

Poke. Poke.

"Akaya-kun! Stop it," Sakuno murmured. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sakuno-chan, wake up! We have so much to do today!" Kirihara whined, he bounced on her bed, not too harshly, trying to rouse her from her sleep. In turn, she pushed out her arms, attempting to get him off of her bed.

"Akaya-kun..." Sakuno muttered. It was Sunday and she was a teenager, she was supposed to sleep in, it was the only day she could. So now, _**why**_ was Akaya in her house, on her bed, forcing her to do something she clearly did not want to do. Wait! What was Akaya doing in her room? Sakuno shot up from her bed in shock.

She narrowed her eyes, still groggy and tired, and looked at him clearly. He smiled back at her, looking completely refreshed and ready to go. And here she was... in her pajamas, with bedhead, morning breath, and crusted eyes.

"Akaya! Get out! Get out!" Sakuno shrieked, pushing him towards the door. Akaya frowned, obviously not expecting that greeting, but left her room nonetheless. The door slammed behind him and he gazed at it for a minute, confused and questioning. What was her problem?

It took Sakuno approximately ten minutes to raid her closet, find her clothes for the day, get dressed, brush her hair, and braid it. Stepping outside of the room, she pushed past her boyfriend, her head down, and walked straight for the bathroom.

Brushing past her disregard for him, Akaya headed back into her room. He flopped back down onto her bed and flipped through the diary, a scowl appeared on his face as he read about her earlier entries of that Echizen Ryoma kid. Skipping to the more recent pages of her diary, Kirihara smirked at her admissions of him, his chest puffing out with pride.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kirihara was quick to respond, placing the diary on the nightstand next to the bed. Akaya sat up and did a double check of her room, he didn't really look around before he awoke her. Across from the bed there was a vanity, and Akaya got up to check it out. His lips tilted up into a boyish grin as he spotted the framed photo of them on the vanity. He picked up the picture to get a better look of it, it was taken on their first date and they looked so happy in it.

Sakuno stepped into her room, smiling when she say Akaya looking at the photo of them. "So, Akaya-kun, how'd you get it?"

"Your grandma let me in to wake you up," he shrugged, putting the picture back down.

"Really?" Sakuno's eyebrows raised up at that and she gave him an incredulous look. After all, her grandma wasn't known for being soft.

"Yup," Kirihara popping the p, smiling cheekily up at his girlfriend. His arms came up to fold behind his head, a habit that he grew into whenever he was relaxed. "Now, let's go, we have lots to do today," Akaya's head nodded over to the door.

"Hai, Akaya-kun," Sakuno murmured, she turned around to grab her purse, but paused when she noticed that her diary wasn't in its place. She never left her diary on the nightstand, Sakuno always kept it in the bed with it. Writing in it was the last thing she would do before going to sleep. Frowning, Sakuno turned to her boyfriend and sent him a disappointed glare. "Mou~ Akaya-kun! You went through my diary!"

Kirihara smiled, sliding up next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Aww, Sakuno-chan, don't tell me that you're hiding something from you boyfriend," he pouted down at her. His charm didn't work and Sakuno shoved his shoulder, not too harshly.

"It's my diary~ It's supposed to be private," Sakuno complained.

"Okay, okay," Akaya relented. "I won't ever look through it again." Sakuno studied his face, trying to search for any signs of deceit. She nodded after a second of contemplation and walked with him towards the door.

They walked in companionable silence to the train silence, Sakuno occasionally tripping over her own feet, in which Akaya would catch her and tease her lightly.

"So, Akaya-kun, what do you have planned for today?" Sakuno questioned. She didn't look up from her feet, knowing that if she did she would find something to trip on.

"It's a nice day, how about a walk through the park?" Kirihara asked. He looked over to the sky, which was a nicely colored blue and had white, fluffy clouds splattered across it.

Hearing this, Sakuno looked up at him strangely. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at him disbelievingly. "I thought we had so much to do today?" Sakuno quoted his earlier words. At seeing Akaya's deflating expression, she frowned and grabbed at his hand. Sakuno stopped in her walk and smiled at him. "Mou~ Akaya-kun, I'm kidding."

Kirihara quickly gained back his previous stance, his back becoming straight once more and a smirk pulling at his lips. "I know, Sakuno-chan," he huffed, as if he wasn't previously affected by her words. They continued their walk to the park in silence, Akaya still holding Sakuno's hand. In response, she tightened her grip.

"Akaya-kun was right, it really is beautiful here," Sakuno agreed. They sat under a tree, using the shade it provided them. Wordlessly, Sakuno leaned against him and Kirihara responded by putting an arm around her shoulder, squirming until they found just the right position.

"Of course, I was right! I'm always right," Akaya scoffed, but he was smiling. Sakuno looked up at him, blushing at how close their faces were to each other. Feeling her gaze, Kirihara glanced back at her, a blush crawling up his own neck and to his cheeks. Clearing his throat, Akaya glanced down at her lips, before gathering the courage to press his lips against hers.

Sakuno didn't protest, leaning into his embrace and pressing her own lips to his in return. This wasn't their first kiss. No, their first kiss was taken on the doorstep of her house, after their first date. It was clumsy, messy, and completely not how she expected her first kiss to go, but she wouldn't have wished it any other way.

The fireworks that were present the day of their first kiss remained and Sakuno closed her eyes and sighed when the kiss was over. She curled into Akaya's side, smiling peacefully, and snuggling into his warmth. She really couldn't have been happier, here, in the park with her beloved boyfriend. With that on her mind, Sakuno let her mind drift off into wonderland, comforted and secure with Akaya's presence.

**Hey, guys! Read and review! If you like Sakuno, I have an ongoing Sakuno-centric story going on right now~ **


End file.
